1. Technical Field
Various embodiments of the present disclosure relate to package technologies and, more particularly, to semiconductor packages with molding members and methods of fabricating the same.
2. Related Art
High-performance, multi-functional electronic systems are increasingly in demand. At the same time, electronic systems are increasingly scaled down, especially with the growing popularity of portable electronic systems. As a result, compact semiconductor memory devices with large capacities are often required.
In addition, with the increased interest in portable and wearable electronic systems, “flexible” electronic systems having sufficient flexibility are increasingly in demand. In such systems, a package substrate or a semiconductor chip mounted on the package substrate may have a thin profile, such that the package substrate or the semiconductor chip may be readily flexed, twisted, or warped etc. However, it may be difficult to obtain a sufficiently flexible molding member that physically and chemically protects the package substrate and the semiconductor chip.
Accordingly, reliable and flexible semiconductor packages, and methods of making the same, are desirable.